


The Black Swordsman

by TheCelestialAlchemist



Series: Haiku Roulette [6]
Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Anime Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Poetry about an anime character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelestialAlchemist/pseuds/TheCelestialAlchemist





	

**_ The Black Swordsman _ **

* * *

Two swords in his hand  
The Black Swordsman walks forward  
Chaos in his path

* * *

About the dual-wielding solo player Kirito from Sword Art Online

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
